Puppy Love
by shimmer2
Summary: I wrote this for a challenge contest at gryffindortower.net. Harry,Ginny,Three-headed dogs; The stuff romance is made of *dramatic sigh*


A/N: Hello! This was for a contest at www.gryffindortower.net, which is this awesome H/G fanfic site. I posted the rules here, so you would'nt think I was *that* crazy! hehe  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
When this message will self-destruct: May 31st 2002  
  
The mission requirements:  
  
1) Must be H/G. (Why did I even bother putting this?)  
  
2) Someone must say: "Grammar? Harry and Ginny speak the language of love."  
  
3) Someone must say: "Ginny! Harry! Babies! Right now! More babies! Bring on the babies! AHHHHHH!!!"  
  
4) A group of characters must chorus, "Nobody cares" at Harry or Ginny or both.  
  
5) Fawkes must be replaced by a buzzard.  
  
6) Quidditch is no longer. They play FOOTBALL! (American Football, that is. This one is for you Carissa. )  
  
7) Someone must say: "Doooo-Jesus!" (It's from To Kill a Mockingbird.)  
  
Well, in the spirit of HP movie Ginny... "Good Luck!"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
Harry looked into her dark brown eyes, holding her in his arms. She was rather cute, once you got used to that temper, and of course the three heads. Fluffy, was having her litter of puppies and Harry and Ginny had offered to help Hagrid. Besides, Ron and Hermione needed some time alone.  
  
"Aww, look Harry, he likes me!" squealed Ginny as one of the puppy she was holding's heads licked her ear.  
  
" I'm not to sure if all of him likes you, Gin," said Harry, noticing that the third head was biting at the shimmering strands of hair that had escaped from her ponytail. Then came a loud howl from behind them.  
  
"Ginny! Harry! Babies! Right now! More babies! Bring on the babies! AHHHHHH!!!" yelled Hagrid happily.  
  
" There's more?" asked Harry, feeling that six heads were quite enough at the moment. Ginny picked one up and said  
  
"Let's name this one-"  
  
"Dooo-Jesus! There's more!" cried Hagrid.  
  
"Hmm, you know what? I think that one does look like a Doo-Jesus," said Harry, feigning seriousness.  
  
" Aww, why hewwo wittle Doo-Jesus, you're so cute, oh yes you are!" said Ginny to the puppy. Harry rolled his eyes at the baby talk.  
  
"What?" said Ginny indignantly.  
  
"Aww you're so cute when you get mad, oh yes you are!" mocked Harry, in the same baby-voice that Ginny had used.  
  
But, Harry payed for his moment of fun. The little puppy he was holding had just peed, all over his freshly laundered robe.  
  
" I knew these puppies couldn't be all bad," said Ginny through her laughter.  
  
~*~  
  
  
  
Gin,  
  
Do you want to go with me to Hagrid's on Saturday? He said we'd go ask Professor Dumbledore about the puppies. Then maybe we can go to Hogsmeade? It will be funner than  
  
that last time, I promise. No Dungbombs. Well, I have to go to Football practice.  
  
Love,  
  
Harry  
  
  
  
"Funner?" said Hermione, raising her eyebrows at the note. Fred, who had been reading over Ginny's shoulder, sighed dramatically.  
  
"Oh Hermione, grammar? Harry and Ginny speak the language of love. Ow!" Ginny threw Hermione's rune dictionary at Fred and had hit him with a satisfying whack.  
  
~*~  
  
  
  
Harry, Ginny and Hagrid came into Dumbldore's office the next day, accompanied by Doo-Jesus. Ginny had started to call him D.J. but Harry preferred to say Doo-Jesus with a Southern twang he had picked up from Dudley's obsession with American day time talk shows over the summer. Harry looked around the office, where Fawkes had been, there was now a large buzzard, which was currently molting.  
  
"Hello Harry, Hello Ginny, Hagrid and I believe this is Doo-Jesus?" He took Doo-Jesus from Ginny and scratched his behind all six ears.  
  
"So, what were you going to ask me about Hagrid?"  
  
" Well, all the other pups are goin' to Gringotts, but they didn't need this little guy, and Fang doesn't like 'im, the three 'eads, I reckon..."  
  
" We wanted to know if you'd like him," said Ginny, interrupting Hagrid's rambling.  
  
"We'll Fawkes is off with Sirius, but I do have this simply lovely buzzard to keep me company." The buzzard cast an evil eye to Doo-Jesus.  
  
"So?"  
  
"I appreciate the offer Hagrid, but I don't think I can handle a puppy right now, I'm sorry."  
  
"S'okay Professor," said Hagrid, looking dejected.  
  
"Hagrid, I can ask Madame Rosemerta, Ginny and I are heading down to Hogsmeade." said Harry as they descended the golden staircase.  
  
"Madame Rosemerta, Harry?" said Ginny raising her eyebrow, " I thought only Ron fancied her, and you know she is old enough to be your mother."  
  
"I just thought she might like him," said Harry, going red.  
  
" Yup, bet that was the only reason..." said Ginny impishly. " Thinking of asking her to the ball?"  
  
"Of course not!" said Harry, reminding himself that he did need to ask Ginny. Anyway, George had already asked Madam Rosmerta, she had politely declined, and he had ended up asking Katie Bell. But that was beside the point.  
  
"You could go with Doo-Jesus."  
  
"Oh, that'd be great, I could go with a three headed dog! Oh, well, at least she's cute." They had walked out the heavy oak front doors and in the direction of Hogsmeade.  
  
"Maybe you could leave her with some foreign French boys, you know like tradition." said Ginny mischievously.  
  
"First of all, Parvati wanted to go with them, and second it's not like I have someone else to go with, my own girlfriend is suggesting I go with a three headed dog."  
  
They walked further up the hill and soon the village of Hogsmeade came into view. They stepped out of the cold and into the warmth of The Three Broomsticks.  
  
"There's Madame Rosemerta, Harry," said Ginny, nudging him and winking.  
  
"Oh shut up." said Harry, going redder as they walked over to the bar.  
  
"Hello, is there anything I can get you?" asked Madame Rosemerta, smiling,  
  
" We'll have two butterbeers, but would you be interested in a puppy?" Ginny never wasted time; she always got right to the point.  
  
"A puppy? What kind?"  
  
"Well..." Ginny trailed off, what kind of dog was it anyway?  
  
"It's very...um...special, it actually has, well, three heads." said Harry, wondering who in their right minds would want a three headed dog anyway.  
  
"Really? Oh, when I was a little girl, I read a story where a princess had one, and I've wanted one since."  
  
Harry, Ginny and Madame Rosemerta talked for a few more minutes, she ultimately agreed to take Doo-Jesus, and she had a cousin who lived in Georgia who would love the name, Paula or something.  
  
After promising to bring Doo-Jesus on the next Hogsmeade weekend, they sat down with Hermione and Ron.  
  
"Guess what?"  
  
"What?" asked Ron, his arm around Hermione's waist. Really, it was like they were attached at the hip, or as Ginny so observantly pointed out, at the lips.  
  
"Madame Rosmerta agreed to take Doo-Jesus, and she has a cousin in Georgia, that is America, who would love the name and-," gushed Ginny happily.  
  
"And were gonna bring her down here at the next Hogsmeade weekend, and-," said Harry, equally happy.  
  
"Harry? Ginny? Nobody cares." said Ron, before kissing Hermione, who turned scarlet.  
  
"Get a room!" chorused Ginny and Harry, it had become the catch phrase around those two.  
  
"So Gin, wanna go to the ball?"  
  
"Hmmm, I dunno…" she said playfully.  
  
" I could always ask Doo-Jesus, at least she appreciates me." 


End file.
